Trono blanco
by neverdie
Summary: ¿Saske Hokage, Naruto Encerrado? Pese a que la amenaza de Madara ha terminado, nuevos peligros aparecerán, trayendo consigo un destino mucho peor que la misma muerte
1. Dolorosas Verdades

Y aquí un fic muy extraño, y con este me animo a anunciar que pondré continuación a todas mis demás historias cuanto antes.

Espero este particular fic sea de su agrado, no adelantare nada de momento.

Sé que no soy muy bueno en esto de la ortografía pero aun así me esfuerzo, así que por favor háganme llegar cualquier reclamo.

* * *

**_La estupidez humana es como el universo, es incapaz de conocer sus límites_**

Naruto abría su único ojo, perezosamente, esperando encontrarse con un necesario diferente al anterior que había visto, con una mínima esperanza que lo que había vivido, desde hace 2 años, no fuese más que un sueño, pero para su desgracia la realidad era aplastante.

Naruto apretó sus dientes tan fuertes que sus labios sangraron, tratando de aguantar un grito, que había retenido por menos tiempo del que creía

**-Todos saluden al héroe de konoha, el más grande y sacrificado guerrero que no tuvo reparo alguno en sacrificar su destino, por un bien mayor-se escucho desde las profundidades de su subconsciente  
**

-Ahora no zorro no estoy e humor-respondió Naruto esperando que su demonio interno lo dejase en la soledad nuevamente

**-Por supuesto, por supuesto, Salvar el mundo de una cuarta guerra ninja, así como haber derrotado a Mandara Uchija, el más maléfico ser que el mundo haya conocido, te debe de traer muy estresado, mmmmm ya sé qué tal si salimos y damos una vuelta por el parque o practicamos nuevas y poderosas técnicas…..tengo unas que te pueden garantizar tu tan anhelado puesto como hokage- sentencio El zorro aguantándose las ganas de reír, hasta que el grito agónico de su portador, retumbo por todo el lugar, cuando este término pudo echarse a reír  
**

Naruto grito hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se termino y se vio forzado a parar, con su único ojo dio una ojeada a sus piernas y brazos, una vez agiles y rápidas como el viento, ahora sería un milagro se tan siquiera lograse moverlas un poco, sus manos, una vez letales armas de con las cuales pudo defender a sus seres queridos, ahora tan siquiera mover un dedo le era imposible, sintió como la desesperación de acumulaba en su alma, cuando la voz del zorro se escucho nuevamente

**-El arrancarte las terminales nerviosas junto a los conductos de chacra, sí que fue un detalle de esa Perra teñida de rosa….o perdona de tu ¡amadísima! SAKURA-CHAN-antes de echarse a reír sin control  
**

-Solo hizo lo mejor para la aldea-

**-Es verdad, así es, amputar los miembros del Héroe de Konoha, para después encadenarlo y arrojarlo en el agujero más profundo que conocieran, mientras al último Uchija quien mato indiscriminadamente a cientos de civiles y ninjas, quienes alguna vez llamo compañeros, es proclamado EL MAS GLORIOSO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA, solo por tener los ojos que SUSANO se encargo personalmente de darles a su clan, por un pacto de sangren, en el cual sacrificaron a 10 000 niños de menos de 5 años, a todos los prisioneros que capturaron en la gran guerra olvidada, sin contar a todas las vírgenes de los templos de la luna y el sol, tienes razón fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a la aldea-tras terminar de hablar su risa inunda la mente de Naruto  
**

Naruto solo callo y cayó nuevamente en la desesperación, deseaba morir porque era incapaz de morir, mientras mas y mas se hundía en su miseria el kiuby solo sonreía.

_Lo supo siempre, desde el momento que su padre le encerró, en el cuerpo de su pequeño niño lo supo, ese chico era especial, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos humanos habían intentado poseer una mísera parte de su poder y habían fracasado miserablemente, con consecuencias muy divertidas para los ojos del demonio, pero en cambio ese pequeño mocoso podía contenerlo todo y aun tener espacio para su propio poder, el cual para desagrado del Kiuby no era pequeño en lo absoluto, este niño era especial, algo que debía poseer a cualquier precio, que eran para él quien había vivido milenios, desperdiciar una o dos décadas para poder obtenerlo, los humanos ingenuamente habían creído que matando al niño podrían matarlo a él, ja, panda de inútiles, desde cuando destruir la vida de un humano destruiría la de un demonio, Sarutobi había sido el primero y uno de los pocos que pudo entender el verdadero propósito del demonio, al quedarse tranquilo dentro del infante y trato de impedirlo a toda costa pero la masa es tonta y se negaron a oír sus palabras, pobre iluso realmente no pudo proteger a nadie y en estos momentos su alma era digerida por toda la eternidad, en el estomago de un shinigami, junto a sus dos predecesores y su sucesor, sus muertes no habían servido de nada, al final la aldea que tanto amaron y protegieron, había echado al caño sus enseñanzas, pero que esperaban eso 4 dementes, esta aldea había nacido y crecido, creyéndose invencible, demasiado orgullosos para poder mirar lo que se encuentra bajo sus narices, demasiados codiciosos como para considerar que sus acciones traerían consecuencias, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad este chico hubiera logrado traer la paz a este caótico continente, una paz verdadera y no esta guerra de sombras a la cual estaban acostumbrados, pero una paz semejante, hubiera significado grandes cambios y un considerable sacrificio financiero, cosa que a nadie en las altas esferas hubiera permitido, esta aldea recibía cientos de miles, por misiones que consistían en masacrar campesinos, que se quejaban de los impuestos exagerados de los grandes feudales, el consejo jamás hubiera permitido que un mísero Yen de los que ellos se acostumbraban a recibir se perdiera en salvar vidas, pese a que jamás lograrían gastarse todo su dinero su único deseo era obtener mas y mas a coste de lo que sea y el deseo de poder de Saske garantizaba sus demandas, siempre y cuando supieran controlar al Honorable Hokage y evitasen que hiciese alguna de sus estupideces estarían bien, pero había un problema en los planes del concejo el chico demonio ,si se enteraba de sus Acciones ,él era el único con el poder suficiente para detenerlos, así que lo engañaron, acusaron de crímenes ficticios, lo juzgaron bajo sus propias leyes y lo condenaron a podrirse eternamente en una fosa oculta en lo más profundo del monte Hokage, tal y como esperaron el chico era demasiado ingenuo e idiota, como para ver la trampa hasta que fue muy tarde. Sus compañeros no tuvieron reparo en darle las espaldas y abandonarle, a quienes se opusieron los silenciaron permanentemente.  
_

**Kiuby rio por un momento tras ver como su carcelero callaba por más que él le soltase las más crudas verdades el chico callaba. Había llegado el momento para su jugada, estiro su pata y cuidadosamente movió el sello que lo contenía, había llegado el momento de lanzar su última carta sobre el mundo.**

Conscientemente Naruto había logrado dejar de dar su poder al sello con la esperanza que cuando el demonio se liberase la muerte por fin lograse alcanzarle, lamentablemente para Naruto el Kiuby tenía otros planes

Naruto sintió como el sello se habría en su interior y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo, no sabía si la liberación le traería una muerte rápida e indolora o será todo lo contrario, pero sabía que no había nada peor que lo que ya estaba sufriendo o al menos eso esperaba.


	2. Oscuridad y Despertar

**_Cuan más profundo caes en la oscuridad está más te atrae_**

El Kiuby saco la pata derecha de "jaula" y la apuñalo con la izquierda, provocando una gran herida, por la cual una espesa masa roja escurría para después fundirse con el suelo,

**-Dime Naruto porque no te defendiste cuando te arrastraron-pregunto el demonio con el fin de sacarle su peor recuerdo-Vamos responde, siempre me pareció algo muy extraño, pudiste acabar con todos los que te odiaban pero decidiste callar, ¿Por qué?-**

-Un ninja tiene un código de honor "mientras viva defenderé Konoha con mi vida"-respondió Naruto sintiendo inmensos deseos de vomitar por lo antes dicho

**-¿Y si murieses regresarías para vengarte?- la respuesta era un tanto obvia pero el demonio necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio-¿lo harías?-pregunto nuevamente el demonio, mientras veía como su sangre teñía el alma de Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta-¿Porque callas?, es solo una pregunta-**

-Yo…..no lo sé y espero no tener que averiguarlo- respondió cansadamente, un inmenso dolor se propagaba por su cuerpo, posiblemente la liberación del demonio tardaría algún tiempo, maldijo a su padre nuevamente mientras trataba de mantener la conciencia

**-Que hay en ese lugar, que valga el sacrificio, no posees amigos y los que pensabas que lo eran te mostraron lo equivocado que estabas, el consejo te desprecia porque posees un poder que no pueden manejar, y el pueblo porque no entienden tu naturaleza-**

-¿Y….cuál es mi naturaleza?…..demonio- sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro y como sus fuerzas se esfumaban, pero deseaba estar consiente para escuchar esta respuesta, realmente era un pregunta que jamás pudo responderse y necesitaba saberla

**-Tu…chico-midiendo sus palabras un error podía costarle años de planeación y aunque el demonio ya había practicado la respuesta cientos de veces, esta debía ser algo que el alma de su contenedor pudiese aceptar sin duda-el sueño de cientos y la pesadilla de miles…poses el poder para cambiar el mundo y es por eso que los ninjas te temen….así como el poder de destruirlo, es por eso que los aldeanos te temen…..tu eres alguien que camina al filo de la luz y la oscuridad, justo sobre el puente que separa a la cordura de la locura absoluta, tu eres la meta de cualquier humano, no hay humano que no te tenga envidia, un poder para realizar sus más profundas perversiones, así como la capacidad de ser totalmente libre-**

-Yo no soy libre en lo absoluto-sentencio Naruto con un poco de dudas

**-Chico lo que en verdad te mantiene en este lugar no son estas cadenas, fácilmente podrías romperlas, lo que en verdad te mantiene aquí es tu miedo- dijo el zorro mientras retiraba su pata-Dime si pudieras volver de la muerte te vengarías-**

-…..Si lo haría- sentencio Naruto sintiendo como todo el odio dentro de el era liberado de golpe y mientras sentía como su alma era tragada al vacio maldecía su incapacidad de matar a quienes le mintieron

_El demonio lo supo desde siempre y Sarutobi trato de impedirlo, Kiuby deseo que Naruto creciera en la luz y por eso siempre sello las más oscuras emociones del chico, deseaba poder usarlas todas y de un solo golpe entregárselas a Naruto, para que la oscuridad se lo tragara entero, aunque ni en sus mas diabólicos sueños pudo imaginarse lo que el chico había vivido en carne, realmente esta aldea había crecido muy orgullosa, sin temor a las consecuencias de sus actos, ya era hora de enseñarles._

**_El demonio salió despacio de su jaula, realmente no había necesidad de sacar todo su cuerpo, además que si hacia esto corría el peligro de que el cuerpo del chico fuera destruido, lentamente salió del cuerpo del chico, era hora de estirar un poco las piernas, mientras dejaba que la soledad se tragara al cordura del chico, para cuando él, la haya perdido por completo, el demonio volvería y finalmente su plan estaría completo_**

* * *

**_Despertar_**

Que es un sueño sino un fragmento de la realidad bañado en nuestras fantasías y miedos

**El Demonio zorro entro sin mayor problema a Konoha, un forastero con los bolsillos llenos de billetes, basto para que los guardias le abrieran las puertas de par en par, si tenía que ser sincero esperaba que alguien le pidiera un nombre o algo así, pero no, el guardia lo anoto como visita extraoficial y le dio la dirección de un buen hotel, para que es hospede, en el hotel solo basto, dar unos cuantos billetes, para obtener la habitación, que seres tan ambiciosos venderían a sus hijos con tal de obtener más de ese papel pintado, o esas extrañas, piezas de metal, que de nada les servirían el día de su juicio, una vez en su habitación se tiro en la cama a esperar, si bien odiaba la forma de su cuerpo humano, al no ser digna de el, esta bastaría para hacer tiempo.**

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, ni el menor susurro podía interrumpir el aplastante silencio de aquella lúgubre instancia húmeda, depresiva y posiblemente infinita, tanto como el mismo universo. Intenta gritar pero la voz no sale de su garganta, roncos y guturales sonidos la reemplazan haciendo que la chispa de miedo se dispare en su mente. Vigilando todos los rincones, si es que puede llamarlos así, buscando formas espeluznantes de enemigos o amigos, pero lo más mortificante es que, es la misma nada lo que lo atormenta. Y de repente, como sí un ente desconocido le diera una pista, un haz de luz aparece lejos, distante pero que se torna cercana hasta que tiene que retroceder unos pasos temeroso porque sus ojos lo han engañado y ahora "eso" está casi encima suyo transportándose rápida e ilógicamente próximo a sus pies. Se interesa por el objeto que ilumina aquella luz, antes inadvertido. Se acerca lentamente, inseguro de encontrar algo desagradable, pero se atreve porque sabe que allí está la respuesta; su expresión cambia al notar como la nada que lo rodeaba es remplazada por su prisión y cadenas.

Grita tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarra, al parecer aun estaba vivo, la muerte realmente se había olvidado de él, de repente y sin advertencia una sombra más oscura que todo lo demás se mueve, Mirando y escudriñando cada parte de su ínfimo ser, riéndose o tal vez preparando una emboscada.  
Naruto trata de encarar lo desconocido, pero la sombra nuevamente se disuelve y la soledad regresa.

Naruto siempre odio al demonio que el encerraba, siempre lo había culpado por su destino, así que jamás se imagino extrañando tanto sus comentarios, ni mucho menos su presencia, días, horas, segundos, años, realmente no podía definir el tiempo que le tomaba despertar, de una pesadilla, para entrar en otra, pese a todo el siempre podía encontrar una palabra, proveniente del demonio, pero ahora estaba realmente solo, casi por ruego Naruto grito el nombre de la infernal criatura que su padre le había condenado a encarcelar, mas no hubo respuesta

**-Dime chico si volvieras de la muerte tomarías venganza-**

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Naruto una y otra vez hasta que, las palabras mismas habían cavado un agujero tan grande en su alma que solo exploto-¡Si lo haría pero no tengo el poder Kiuby dame tu poder!-grito a los 4 vientos

**Las sombras se juntaron frente a Naruto y las llamas danzaron frente a su ojo-¿Me llamaste chico?-pregunto con algo de burla el demonio-entonces que esperas…salgamos de aquí y traigamos la muerte a quienes te han traicionado-El demonio vio como las pesadas cadenas se rompían sin ninguna dificultad y el cuerpo de Naruto caía pesadamente-Es hora chico…es hora de la venganza….Es hora que quienes te traicionaron ardan bajo tus pies-sentencio el demonio a lo que Naruto solo asintió**

-¿Podre lograrlo?-pregunto el chico no muy seguro de sus posibilidades

**-Conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer-las llamas rodearon el cuerpo de Naruto el cual desapareció tragado por el remolino de fuego**

_

* * *

Silencio y soledad, eso era lo que le rodeaba desde el fatídico día en que su hermano le traiciono, a él, quien había sacrificado sus propios ojos para lograr enfrentarse contra los demonios y proteger a su pueblo, jamás pensó que su amada seria quien lo condenara a esta prisión eterna, realmente el destino era muy extraño, venganza eso era lo único que había evitado que perdiera por completo la cordura, esa simple idea lo había mantenido vivo por siglos, esperando su oportunidad, tarde o temprano el encontraría una manera de escapar de esta prisión, no por nada el era el cazador de demonios _

_

* * *

_

Naruto veía el sol ocultarse tras una montaña al tiempo que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar, el pasto en su espalda era toda una sensación, el aire era puro y traía la fragancia, de cientos de flores, que le rodeaban -Kiuby yo te seguiré-

**Un pequeño zorro se encontraba sentado a un lado de Naruto, esperando su despertar-Entonces a partir de ahora tu y yo seremos un mismo ser…ni demonio ni humano-hablo viendo como el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba al fin después de varias horas  
**

-Suena interesante…pero antes quiero hacer algo-

**-¿Que sería?-**

-Quiero vengarme de Konoha con mis propias manos-

**-Así será chico…ahora duerme… la matanza espera-con una de sus colas el demonio cubre los ojos del chico-Y no tienes idea de lo grande que será-el demonio ve como una estrella blanca, atraviesa los cielos, trayendo consigo un olor muy conocido para el demonio, el olor a putrefacción y sangre, el olor de la guerra, el olor de una muerte desconocía hasta el momento por los humanos-Es ahora que esto en verdad comienza-**

Y así fue como al final de todo, la única salida que me quedaba era aquella, que jamás desee considerar, hoy abrasaría la oscuridad en lo profundo de mi corazón, desechando todo lo que alguna vez fui


	3. La matanza

**_La matanza_**

Me veo rodeado por muertos, cientos de ellos, en esta ocasión era yo quien decidía, quien vivía y quien no, y decidí que todos muriesen.

* * *

Naruto veía la aldea desde lo alto del monte a los Hokages, la cabeza de Saske ya había sido esculpida hace algunos años, por lo que podía ver, la aldea había tenido varios cambios, había una nueva academia en el sector sur de la aldea, se podía percibir el aumento de activos ninjas en la aldea, los ninjas fácilmente habían triplicado su número, los ambus ya no llevaban esas mascaras de animales que había visto anteriormente, ahora llevaban unas mascaras blancas con un números escritos en ellas, de color rojo, algunos tenían una o dos estrellas arriba de los números, la aldea realmente había cambiado en estos 7 años que había estado encerrado bajo tierra, varios edificios habían sido fortificados y podía jurar que los muros exteriores habían sido alzados varios metros

-Sera divertido destruirla….no crees Kiuby –

**A lo que el Kyubi solo callo, su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, mientras su mente viajaba a miles de millas internándose en las inexploradas tierras del norte, justo al centro mismo del techo del mundo**

-¿Ve me estas escuchando demonio?-Pregunto un poco inquieto Naruto al ver la mirada perdida del demonio en el firmamento-Te estoy hablando-

**Sacudiendo su cabeza-Si, si, solo estaba recordando algo-mintió el demonio mientras ponía atención a la villa bajo la montaña**

-Que puede ser tan importante-

**  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…Naruto…..¿esta masacre no se realizara sola donde empezamos?-tratando de cambiar de tema  
**

-…..No importa….yo seguiré tus ordenes hasta el final-hablo Naruto completamente seguro de sus palabras-No importa quién se ponga en nuestro camino le aplastaremos-

_Su primera victima fue Kakashi, una vieja leyenda del mundo shinobi, el ninja que copia, así como otros cientos de apodos que le habían puesto, su reputación era comparable a cualquiera de los viejos Shanin, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 27 con la intención de estirar sus músculos, junto a su vieja compañera Kurenay_

-el envejecer realmente es una lata-dijo Naruto apareciendo sobre una rama de un árbol cercano, viendo como Ambos ninjas se preparaban para la batalla-Vaya y yo que pensé que les alegraría verme- con un simple movimiento de su mano, cientos de clones rodean a Kakashi y a Kurenay

Kurenay ahora madre de 2 niños, una o la ninja más temida en cuando a Genjutso se refiere en la villa vio de manera despectiva a su compañero-Creí que habías dicho que era imposible que escapara-

-Vamos no te enfades….te saldrán arrugas-soltó con algo de Burla a su compañera-Empezamos-Tanto Kakashi como Kurenay comenzaron su ataque en contra de los clones

_La ventaja numérica de los clones era abrumadora, Kakashi trato de hacer distancia empleando gran variedad de Jutsos elementales, pero sin resultado, pronto se vio obligado a emplear su Sharingan con el fin de esquivar a los clones, por cada uno que destruía aparecían dos, Kurenay no lo estaba pasando mejor, no iba a negar que ver al chico demonio fuera de su cárcel fue algo preocupante, pero no esperaba que la fuerza del semi-demonio tras 13 largos años en cautiverio fuera tanta, tras 3 angustiosas horas de combate ininterrumpido su cuerpo cayó pesadamente producto de las miles de heridas que había recibido, los clones simplemente la ataron y la colgaron de un árbol cercano, Kakashi veía la situación, bastante gris, tal vez fue su inmenso orgullo, lo que le impidió darse cuenta que enfrentarse a su ex-discípulo no sería algo tan fácil como lo había esperado, de repente de entre los clones, un nuevo Naruto surge, tenía la certeza que este era el verdadero, así que reuniendo su Chacra restante Activo su Mangekyō Sharingan__, con la intención de__ terminar esta pelea Kakashi embistio y atravieso a Naruto de lado a lado con su mejor técnica, el Chidori_

-Estas acabado Naruto- soltó con burla el nija que copia al ver como la mitad de los clones desaparecieron

-Acabado….esto solo comienza-sujeta el Brazo de su Sensei y lo aprieta hasta arrancarlo de un solo tirón-Acaso se ha olvidado quien soy-

Kakashi grito tanto como pudo, varios clones lo atraparon y lo tiraron al suelo mientras los sujetaban las piernas y el brazo restante-Maldito-solto Kakashi tratando de librarse-¿Que piensas hacer conmigo?-

Agachándose para quedar a la altura de su maestro-No, no, no, no te matare-mientras hacia una señal y los clones traían a una muy golpeada y apenas consiente Kurenay-tu no tendrás una muerte tranquila….te retorcerás y sufrirás mientras maldices tu incapacidad de defender a tus compañeros-

_Los clones desgarraron la ropa de Kurenay para después comenzar a violarla, Kakashi veía horrorizado la escena, realmente esto era algo que no se esperaba, las horas pasaban las suplicas de Kurenay taladraban los oídos de Kakashi, mientras uno de los clones se aseguraba que tuviera los ojos bien abiertos para que no perdiera detalle._

-Dime Kakashi ¿cómo se siente estar en el otro lado de la moneda?-

-No comprendo, ¡nosotros jamás te hicimos nada parecido!-

-Que pésima memoria, ¿mientras yo era arrastrado por las calles de Konoha tu y un escuadrón AMBU no se encontraban silenciando a los que se oponían a mi condena?-

Los ojos de Kakashi casi se salen de sus orbitas al escuchar tal declaración, se suponía que había sido secreto rango "SS" todo lo que sucedió en la aldea ese día-¿Pero tú, como?-

-Un demonio puede ver mucho más que cualquier humano….el Kiuby tiene ojos en todas partes-sujetando la cabeza de Kakashi para que este le viera directo a los ojos-Y creo que yo me quedo con esto- con su mano libre arranco el Sharingan de Kakashi-Apuesto que deseas seguir viendo lo que haré con el resto de tu villa así que- Tras Naruto una gran garra roja se formo y apuñalo la espalda de Kakashi-Me llevare tu alma también….no quiero que te pierdas ni un solo momento-La gran garra salió de la espalda del ninja extrayendo una pequeña luz azulada-Usare todo el conocimiento que haz acumulado por años, para destruir lo que tu trataste de proteger-Naruto hizo otra señal y el cuello de Kurenay fue cortado limpiamente por un clon, al momento que los demás desaparecían

**-Su alma también puede sernos útil-**

-A dado un momento divertido a mis clones, déjalo así-

**-También podría darte un momento entretenido a ti….por el resto de la eternidad-al momento que su garra sacaba una pequeña esfera azul del cuerpo sin vida de Kurenay-¿Que dices?-**

-Si, porque no- da media vuelta mientras se aleja-¿Ahora quien seguirá?-

**-Quien sabe...Hay mucho de donde escoger-**

-Ahora que lo pienso hay alguien a quien me gustaría ver-

* * *

Naruto veía a la desmayada hermana menor de Hinata, sus compañeros habían sido masacrados hace apenas uno minutos, así como sus 3 guardaespaldas, ninguno había tenido una muerte rápida, ahora solo esperaba a que Hanabi despertase, había algo en ella que era diferente, un olor, una fragancia la envolvía, era deliciosa, demasiado delicada como para que un humano común la notase, pero él, había dejado de serlo.

Hanabi movía su cabeza levemente, mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos, lo último que había visto, había sido una mancha roja dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su encuentro, lentamente logro abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en Naruto, su mirada paso del medio demonio, a los restos de sus compañeros y guardianes, a juzgar por la expresión de estos, su muerte había sido horrorosa, Hanabi solo sonrió de medio lado, mientras su mirada nuevamente se poso sobre Naruto, una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro

-A pasado mucho Naruto-chan-dijo Hanabi despreocupadamente

Naruto se levanto y se acerco a paso rápido al cuerpo de Hanabi-Si ha pasado algo de tiempo, desde la última vez que te vi-

-Supongo que me espera un destino similar al de Kurnay-mientras sonreía de medio lado

-No pareces muy sorprendida por mi regreso-

-Mentiría, si dijera que no lo he soñado-Hanabi sujeto su chaleco y lo abrió con la mano derecha-¿Comenzamos? O ¿prefieres jugar a algo primero?-

Naruto vio lentamente el cuerpo de la pequeña Hiuga, era una copia fiel de Hinata, tal vez la única diferencia era esa mirada confiada que le dedicaba-No te apresures-con mano temblorosa Naruto cerró del chaleco de la joven-Tu vivirás-

-¿Por qué?...Mi cuerpo no es de tu agrado-

Naruto torció una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, "no era de su agrado" ja apostaba que cientos de hombres darían su brazo derecho por poder acariciar esa piel tan blanca como la leche-Tu hermana fue…..-Naruto corto sus palabras y se sumergió por unos momentos en sus recuerdos "_si tan solo hubiese sido menos ciego"  
_  
-¿Fue?-

-Una gran amiga y fiel compañera-toco levemente la mejilla de Hanabi-Siéntete afortunada tu será la única sobreviviente-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y a paso lento se alejaba, algo en Hanabi le confundía, ese delicado aroma que su cuerpo expulsaba, era tan tremendamente adictivo y tan jodidamente embriagante, su mirada expresaba un sentimiento no muy apropiado para alguien de su categoría y esa sonrisa…..le recordaba tanto a la que le dedico Shana después de la derrota de Madara

Hanabi miro a Naruto dar 3 pasos, antes de lanzarle una roca que se estrello dolorosamente en la cabeza del rubio-Yo no lo deseo-

Sin moverse-No persigas tu muerte, puede que la encuentres-sentencio Naruto sintiendo como algo dentro de el crecía a paso acelerado no era odio, o algún sentimiento que conociera, solo sabía que no debía dejarlo salir de su interior, caso contrario se arrepentiría

-Te ofrezco mi cuerpo y alma-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho, con total confianza en sus palabras

-¿Que deseas a cambio?-mirándola de lado

-Deseo ver cuando destruyas mi clan, deseo estar presente cuando arranques los ojos de sus miembros y deseo ser yo quien juzgue a mi padre-

-La entrada para ver el espectáculo es gratis, no hace falta que me des nada-Naruto se dio la vuelta para encarar a Hanabi-El espectáculo es gratuito ¿quieres venir?-

Hanabi solo sonrió y extendió los brazos de forma suplicante-cárgame-

Naruto vio por uno momento de La pequeña Hiuga, no estaba seguro que juego, jugaba la heredera de los Hiuga, pero no le importo, cuando levanto su cuerpo, esa adictiva fragancia inundo nuevamente sus sentidos y perdió noción de sus acciones o del tiempo que le tomo llevarla hasta la entrada al complejo Hiuga

* * *

**El demonio zorro veía curioso a la Pequeña Hanabi, su familia, amigos y todo lo que había tenido dentro del clan estaba siendo eliminado, los gritos y suplicas de sus miembros inundaban la noche, mientras el fuego lo consumía todo a su alrededor, pero a la pequeña humana poco parecía importarle, su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo del cual fue su padre, el cual había despellejado hace poco, su mano izquierda exploraba su intimidad frenéticamente, mientras su mano derecha aprisionaba uno de sus pechos, su cuerpo sudaba por el calor que la rodeaba y el fuego que la consumía internamente, mientras su intimidad choreaba producto de la inmenso placer que ella misma se provocaba, el olor a la muerte y a una virgen en celo inundaba el ambiente, por unos momentos el demonio se sintió tentado a poseer su frágil cuerpo, pero ese era un lujo que no podía darse, ella le pertenecía a Naruto, cada fibra del cuerpo de la chica reclamaba al rubio y el demonio lo sabía, ella podía serle útil, siempre tubo esperanzas en convertir a su hermana y usarla para corromper la voluntad de Naruto, pero jamás espero que su hermana hubiese heredado esa atracción por el rubio, este sin duda era un giro muy interesante.**

Hanabi exploraba placeres poco conocidos para ella, la muerte de su hermana la había afectado de maneras muy extrañas, su hermana había preferido la muerte, a entregar su tesoro más preciado a otra persona que no fuera el rubio, esa obsesión de su hermana pronto la había afectado y le fascinaba, no recordaba el momento en que había empezado pero en los últimos años ella había perdido mucho de su cordura, había buscado formas prohibidas de reencontrarse con su hermana, poco le importaba el destino de su alma mientras pudiera juntarse de nuevo con su querida Hinata

Naruto veía a Hanabi masturbarse frenéticamente frente al cadáver de su padre

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Naruto al demonio

**-A estado en eso desde que comenzaste la carnicería parece disfrutar el espectáculo-sentencio muy divertido el demonio Zorro**

-No lo entiendo-tratando de comprender el comportamiento de Hanabi

**-Chico he vivido por más de 10000 años en este patético mundo y pese a que los he estudiado, a los humanos y demás especies, hasta el cansancio jamás llegue a entender a las mujeres de su especie, no te rompas las cabeza con algo que, realmente no tiene explicación-**

**

* * *

**

Agradezco a todos sus Reviews y a los que no han dejado, les invito a que lo hagan, ya que de lo contrario no da ganas de continuar.

Bueno como ya saben esta historia, no está siendo escrita por fines de lucro y los personajes no me perteneces y todo la demás palabrería que de seguro ya saben.

Criticas, comentarios y/o mejoras que desean ver en los siguientes caps serán bienvenidas.


	4. La Caida

Caida a las llamas

* * *

El todo poderoso Hokage de la hoja. Saske veía los informes del asesinato de Kakashi y Kurenay, realmente sus muertes le habían importado un culo, que era para él, quien gobernaría sobre las 5 naciones ninja, la muerte de uno o dos de sus subordinados, desecho los papeles y leyó el siguiente, este era un poco más preocupante, todo el Clan Hiuga había sido Masacrado, por una fuerza desconocida hace apenas unas horas, el único Cuerpo que no había sido hallado era el de Hanabi, la cual parecía, estar desaparecida, una extraña sensación recorrió la espalda del Uchija, realmente no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de este clan en particular, siempre los había odiado, pero estaba claro que sea quien fuese, que los masacro, tuvo el poder para no dejar sobrevivientes y el tiempo para asegurarse que sus muertes fueran horribles, las mujeres parecían haber sido violadas repetidas veces, antes de ser decapitadas, mientras los hombres, bueno realmente le daban nauseas solo de pensar en lo detallado que había sido el informe, sea quien sea era poderoso y eso lo hacía acreedor a un puesto en su mesa, debía localizarlo y hacer que le jure lealtad o asegurarse que no llegue a ver un nuevo amanecer

* * *

Hanabi veía al demonio y al semi-demonio dormir plácidamente a orillas de un lago, lentamente se acerco a Naruto

-Supongo que ahora te irás-Naruto

-¿Debo hacerlo?-

-Soy un demonio, además masacre a tu clan-

-¿Y?-

-Eran tu familia-

-Mi familia era Hinata, los demás se merecieron lo que les hiciste y mas-

-A Hinata no le hubiera gustado que hablases así-

-Se nota que eres muy ciego, Mi hermana hubiera hecho lo que le pidieses, como se lo pidieses-

-Vete busca un refugio y se feliz-

-Soy feliz en este lugar-

-Seguiré matando a Konoha y cuando llegue el momento le arrancare los ojos al Uchiha, no me harás cambiar de parecer-

-Por mi excelente, conseguiste ese ojo para enfrentarte al Uchiha, ¿verdad?-

-Quien sabe-

-¿Y a su puta rosada, Que le harás?-

Sonriendo de manera macabra-Ya pensare en algo, la idea actual es quemarla viva…seguro que ya se me ocurre algo mejor-

Sentándose alado de Naruto -arráncale las piernas y brazos mientras le obligas a comer sus propios intestinos-

-Eres buena…. ¿por qué quieres vengarte?-

-Eso no importa-se acuesta en el pecho de Naruto-pero por favor no me obligues a apartarme de tu lado-

-Sufrirás, si estas a mi lado-

- Sufriré más, si no lo estoy-

-No entiendo a las mujeres-

-No tienes que entendernos, solo aceptarnos-mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la entrepierna de Naruto- y complacernos, nunca olvides eso ultimo-

Quitando la mano de Hanabi-No-

-No te gusta-

-Solo, no lo hagas-

-Entonces….¿con mi boca?-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué?-parándose muy molesta-Que tiene de malo mi cuerpo- abriéndose el abrigo y mostrando sus pechos-no son suficientes para ti, entonces dime ¿qué quieres y lo hare?-

Naruto se para lentamente y cierro el abrigo de Hanabi con dulzura-Solo no quiero lastimarte-

-Me lastima más lo que haces ahora-

-No sé qué razones te hayan impulsado a esto, pero eres lo último que me queda por proteger…por eso deseo que vivas lo mejor que puedas-

Abrasando a Naruto-Eres un idiota…porque ellas si te tuvieron en su interior y…-es callada por un dedo de Naruto

-Incluso un demonio tiene algo que sabe que no puede o debe tocar, no porque no quiera sino porque al hacerlo perderá algo valioso-

-Dámelo, hazme sentir el cielo o el infierno, pero no me apartes de tu lado-

**Levantándose un poco molestos-Hey tortolos tenemos compañía-el demonio señala unos cuantos arboles al otro lado del lago**

_

* * *

_

__

"Esta manifestación de la diosa, es una señal" susurro a la nada…o al menos eso creía ella.

"Ustedes las sacerdotisas solo ven señales de Elune, empiezo a pensar que están un poco locas" una voz arrogante salía del árbol contiguo al árbol en donde estaba Tyrande.

"Fandral, deja de espiarme, es incomodo" Fandral Staghelm era el archidruida de los elfos y líder de todos los druidas elfos de la noche en la ausencia de su amor, Malfurion.

"No te espió, de hecho yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras, así que tú me estas espiando a mí, además, ¿Qué te importa?" Fandral siempre usaba un tono prepotente con Tyrande.

"No te hagas el sordo Fandral, tu también lo sientes, este periodo de paz terminara pronto y la legión regresara, más fuerte que nunca antes"

"Hablas en un tono muy seguro, Tyrande, habrá algo que yo no sepa" Fandral tenía razón, Tyrande tenía que contarle sobre la profecía que se hizo hace muchos años. pero no esa noche

"Solo supongo, además me llegaron reportes de mis centinelas, que algunos Quel'dorei fueron vistos en las orillas de los Baldíos, al parecer habían naufragado en un barco perteneciente a una tal Alianza de Humanos, Enanos y Elfos" Tyrande saco un pequeño papel que contenía el informe.

"Aun siguen existiendo esos malditos, y lo peor es que ahora se han aliado con mas razas inferiores, seguramente siguieron practicando la magia arcana, Malditos pálidos" Los ojos de Fandral brillaban de furia.

"Si, de hecho tienen una ciudad mágica y en esta ciudad han aparecido demonios de la legión, al parecer tomaron medidas contra eso, pero no está claro que hicieron, ninguno parecía saber" Tyrande volvió a guardar el pedazo de papel.

"Debemos hacer algo Tyrande, no podemos dejar que Sargeras y Archimonde vuelvan a intentar llegar a este mundo" Fandral se había puesto de pie.

"Lo que hayan hecho ahora es inevitable, lo mejor que podemos hacer es rezar a Elune y pedir lo mejor para nuestro pueblo" Tyrande no se movió para sorpresa de Fandral, este ofendido, salto del árbol y se convirtió en cuervo, perdiéndose en la noche.

"Elune, danos algo para defendernos" rogo la sacerdotisa a su diosa.

Estuvo rogando alrededor de 2 horas, rezar era lo que mejor podía hacer una sacerdotisa, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo decidió bajar del árbol, dio un ágil salto y aterrizo con una gracia sobrenatural.

_Pero antes que se perdiese entre los arboles una solitaria llama ilumino el claro "Elune a escuchado tus oraciones"_

Viendo al demonio zorro quien tenía la mirada perdida en un punto al este de su posición actual-Porque tan distraído maldito zorro-

**Retomando conciencia de sus acciones al escuchar la voz del molesto humano-Hay algo que quiero verificar daremos una visita a uno de mis templos-**

-¿Por qué?, ¡aun no he terminado con Konoha!-

**-Solo serán 1 día cuanto mucho, el templo solo está a 5 horas de viaje, 3 si corremos-**

-Que esperamos entonces-Decía Hanabi mientras se subía a la espalda del rubio

**-JAJAJA-**

-Ya que, pero donde me digas are, ¡te vas sola!-

-Bueno-

* * *

Gaara leía uno de los informes de sus espías dentro de Konoha

-Así que alguien ha atacado al Konoha, dentro de sus propias murallas-

-Así es señor me parece que esta es nuestra oportunidad-

-Esta bien, reúne a todas los tropas de la resistencia partiremos a Konoha en una hora-

-Si señor-el ninja encapuchado desaparece

"Parece que ya es hora que pagues Sasuke por lo que hiciste a mi hermano"

* * *

Sasuke miraba a uno de sus ninjas

-Señor, parece que los rebeldes, se están movilizando-

-Así que planean un ataque basados en unos pequeños sabotajes que ha tenido la aldea, mejor eso ara las coas más simples que buscarlos por todas partes como las ratas que son….prepárense para exterminar a esas plagas-"Pronto seré el gobernante de todo"

* * *

Naruto veía y reveía la pequeña casa que tenía enfrente y en la cual había entrado Kiuby hace algunos momentos, cuando el puto zorro había dicho que irían a uno de sus templos se había imaginado un enorme castillo esculpido con los cráneos de cientos de humanos y decorado con oro y joyas así como un rio de sangre perteneciente a las víctimas que habían tenido la desgracia que toparse con El Demonio de Nueve colas, no una mísera casucha en medio de un bosque

Hanabi miraba a Naruto, realmente no se había atrevido a opinar acerca del supuesto templo, pero internamente se estaba matando de la risa, nuevamente miro a la vieja casa.-Esto Naruto cuanto más deberíamos esperarle-

Naruto solo comenzó con un tic en su ojo izquierdo-Si no sale hasta contar 10 nos regresamos, tenemos cosas que hacer-

* * *

Gaara veía a sus tropas no más de 5000 ninjas todos con rango chounin, apenas una fracción de las tropas que había reunido Saske, cuando lanzo el ataque combinado a las 4 naciones ninjas, si realmente quería lograr derrotar a Saske con este mísero ejercito necesitaba una buen plan, A su lado se encontraba la Quinta Mizukage Mei Terumī y el Raikage

-Esto es ridículo, incuso reuniendo todo el ejercito de 3 de las 5 naciones ninjas apenas si tenemos más de 5000 soldados, mientras, el maldito uchiha reunió cerca de 50000 hombres solo para el primer ataque- rabio el Raikage

-Te recuerdo que El uchiha formaba parte de Akatsuki, así que uso sus contactos para poder tomar posesión del ejercito de Madara y atacarnos por sorpresa, además hemos estado perdiendo cientos de Ninjas día con día mientras tratábamos de sobrevivir- resoplo Mei Terumī

-Realmente crees que con esto bastara para siquiera rasgar las puertas de Konoha hermano-pregunto Temari un tanto preocupada

-si-fue la corta respuesta del Kasekage mientras se sentaba frente a una mesa

Sentándose frente al Kasekage-Me parece que es un suicidio- Dijo el Raikage mientras recordaba a su difunto hermano

Sentándose frente a un puesto vacio-En todo caso llegado a este punto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo termine-notando el espacio vacío en la mesa-¿esperemos a alguien más?-

-Afirmativo-dijo Gaara mientras su hermana le pasaba un pergamino-En lo que llega explicare los detalles del plan-extiende el pergamino-Nuestro propósito en esta batalla es solo ganar tiempo…distraeremos la atención mientras, ¡Nuestro impuntual invitado se encarga de atacar a Konoha desde adentro!-

Apareciendo de la nada-eso no hacía falta…yo ya he llegado-dijo uno sombra completamente negra con una capucha bajo la cual se podía ver llamas rojas-en todo caso, ustedes han sido quienes han llegado antes de tiempo-se sienta tranquilamente frente a la Misukage-hola preciosa-

Ignorando por completo al extraño-Y este se supone que nos ayudara no le veo para nada muy…..-es callada por una mano del recién llegado

-Y quien ha dicho que yo voy a ayudarles…yo he venido para matar a Sasuke y destruir konoha en ningún momento he dicho que me interesa ayudarles-

-Te veo muy confiado en poder realizar algo que ha sido imposible para nosotros por mucho años, ninguno de nuestros espías ha pasado de la puerta siquiera-

-No se preocupen….Gaara se que no es el momento pero me gustaría pedirle un favor –

-¿Cual sería… ¿-

-al oeste de aquí, en las tierras de Aldea Oculta de la Luna hay un astillero que no ha sido tocado por más de 30 años, deseo que repare todos sus barcos y los ponga provisiones para un largo viaje-

-Apenas si llegas y ya te vas-dijo El Raikage un poco enfadado

-Como ya lo he dicho yo no tengo ninguna intención en sus vidas, pero necesito matar a Sasuke y Destruir Konoha antes de poder partir-

-Tendré todo listo en dos semanas, claro si logras sobrevivir-

-No me subestime-

-Si no es mucha molestia, para que necesita los barcos-

-Deseo participar en una gran guerra que se dará en una légano continente, al oeste de aquí, al otro lado del océano-

-Estas enfermo nadie ha podido nunca cruzar el mar y si lo a echo no ha podido regresar, que te hace pensar que tu lo lograras-

-Porque yo, ya lo he hecho-esta respuesta dejo en Shok a todos los presentes

-A…a que te refieres- Mei Terumī

-¡Mientes!-Raikage

-Eso no viene al caso-Gaara

-En todo caso yo cumpliré mi parte siempre y en cuanto ustedes cumplan la suya…y ya que estamos en esto les invito a unírseme en mi búsqueda de venganza-la sombra se para y da media vuelta para marcharse-Aunque si deciden quedarse no les veo mucho futuro, esta tierra morirá pronto-desaparece tragado por las llamas dejando una gran incógnita a todos los presentes

* * *

Un ser grisáceo bastante encorvado y sumamente viejo veía como su señor Salía del transe-Mi señor como esta todo-

-muy bien maldita escoria…todo marcha bien-respondió el demonio zorro

-Pero mi señor realmente cree poder enfrentarse a los señores de terror usted solo-

-Ellos ya no me dominan, ahora verán mi verdadero poder-Kiuby solo da la vuelta dejando a su extraño sirviente-por tus años de servicio te libero de nuestro pacto eres libre de malgastar tu vida en la forma que tu prefieras-

-Muchas gracias mi señor-Al momento que el Kiuby dejaba caer una llave roja como la sangre-Le deseo la mejor de las suertes-

Naruto y Hanabi se encontraban esperando a fuera de esa ridícula choza que el estúpido zorro demoniaco se dignase a salir

-Naruto….te molesta un masaje pare relajarte-colocando sus manos en los hombros del peli rubio

-Haz lo que quieras-resignándose a no poder quitarse a la chica de enzima-Ya no te sugeriré que te vayas, pero ten por seguro que no me detendré-

-Por mí no hay problema-comenzando el masajee-Si deseas algo mas solo pídelo-

Naruto solo gruño para quitarle la idea a la chica de que el mazase podría pasar a mas, pero Hanabi no se molesto por eso, con el tiempo y si tenía suerte podría, pasar a ser algo mas, Naruto solo se relajo entregando su conciencia a la relajante sensación, pero su mente no le concedió descanso, sus recuerdos le atacaron con rapidez, momento felices al menos para él, momentos en los cuales todos sus compañeros le ignoraban, aquellos que guardaba en su interior, días en los cuales el hubiera dado su vida por cualquiera de ellos, luego Pein, Akatsuki, Madara y finalmente Sasuke, su compañero, hermano, amigo, realmente no entendía él porque había intentado salvarle cuando todos le daban por perdido, el Salvarle de la oscuridad que había en su corazón, le había costado la libertad, a sus amigos, y su sueño.

Hanabi, comenzó el masaje con movimientos lentos, los Hombros de Naruto se encontraban tensos, demasiado, el algún momento Naruto se quedo dormido tranquilamente, así pasaron varios minutos, pero algo paso, una enorme ráfaga de energía la golpeo de improviso, arrojándola varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse dolorosamente contra un árbol cercano, cuando pudo abrir los ojos Naruto se encontraba frente a ella, con una mano le agarro del cuello y la levanto dolorosamente del suelo apoyándola contra el árbol, con su otra mano desgarro limpiamente sus ropas, Hanabi solo sonrió de medio lado, podía ver en su mirada que este no era Naruto, al menos, no el que siempre se mostraba ante todos, este era el odio que había acumulado por tanto tiempo, este era aquel que solo su hermana conocía, aquel del cual le había hablado antes de morir, pero no le importaba, en el fondo era Naruto, aquel que siempre tuvo sus vidas en sus manos, así que realmente no importaba

* * *

Kiuby abandono la pequeña choza cuando vio a Naruto sujetando a Una semidesnuda Hanabi, no estaba seguro que había pasado todo este tiempo que no había estado presente, pero pareciese que había llegado para algo interesante, se sentó a la entrada a esperar algún movimiento pero nada paso

**-Ehe planean hacer algo-pregunto el demonio al ver que ninguno tenía intención de moverse, como respuesta varios Kunay se clavaron en su cuerpo-Interpretare eso como un rotundo ¡no!-**

Soltando a Hanabi-Ya era hora que salieras demonio de un cuerno-

**Kiuby observo detenidamente a Naruto, en estos momento su odio estaba tomando el control de sus acciones eso sin duda sería positivo si él no fuese el objetivo, en el cual Planeaba descargar toda su frustración, el primer ataque fue fácilmente esquivado, una simple patada, seguido por varios golpes que el demonio no tuvo problemas en esquivar-Veo que estas furioso-  
**  
-E perdido mucho tiempo contigo, voy a eliminarte, junto a Konoha-

**-Ya veo, pero déjame decirte chico que aun no estás listo-Antes que su agresor pudiese reaccionar sus colas ya lo tenias cautivo-Chico careces de poder y sobre todo careces del odio necesario, me necesitas, casi tanto como yo a ti-**

-Maldito-

**-¿Chico estas dispuesto a obtener más poder?-**

-Por supuesto-

**-Genial-sus colas lo arrojan contra un árbol -entonces un pequeño desvió antes del asalto final a Konoha-debajo de Naruto y Hanabi aparece un circulo Blanco-Veamos de lo que estas echo chico-**

Naruto despertó tras el golpe que Kiuby le había propinado, todo lo que le rodeaba era extraño en este momento se encontraba en una especia de camino sobre una inmensa montaña-Donde estoy-

**-Este lugar es llamado por muchos nombres, en lo personal me gusta el camino de sombras, pero eso no viene al caso-Le señala dos puertas de tras de el-Tras la puerta de la Izquierda se encuentra una espada llamada Kristalidis y tras la derecha una llamada Exegelion, ambas espadas son poderosas en extremo, así como sus guardianes, pero si logras hacerte con al menos una estoy seguro que tu podrás vengarte-camina hasta quedar al otro lado del camino-En todo caso no sé si siquiera podrás sobrevivir, pero bueno-Un pequeño círculo blanco aparece debajo del demonio y este desaparece-Inténtalo-**

Naruto vio detenidamente las puertas, tras la una podría sentir una fuerte energía positiva, tremendamente cálida, mientras que la segunda podía sentir una inmensa sed de sangre-Así que al menos una eeee, me haré con Ambas-Naruto ingresa por la izquierda, tras Abrirla de podía ver un inmenso puente que unía la pequeña sala con un coliseo suspendido sobre la nada

_-El que entre se prepare a ceder su alma a la espada-_

**Kiuby se encontraba sentado a la espera que Naruto comience la búsqueda de las espadas míticas que en algún momento, aseguraron su lugar en la historia de ese pequeño y caótico mundo, La sed de poder y venganza de Nauto era su mayor arma, lamentablemente el chico no lo veía con buenos ojos, si las coas seguía así, su enfrentamiento no tardaría en llegar, su mirada se perdió en la pequeña y ultima Hiuga, sin duda una perfecta adición, poderosa y hermosa, un poco loca pero qué más da, ella era sin duda su carta de triunfo. **

El demonio de fuego se materializo frente, en la misma sala que había hablado con Naruto, hace algunos minutos, tal vez el plan que había trazado no era el mejor ni mucho menos el más apropiado considerando los enemigos a los cuales debía enfrentar, pero sin duda era el que mayores posibilidades de victoria ofrecía, con un simple gesto destruyo la puerto derecha y entro

_"Aquel que reclame la espada deberá renunciar a su vida" resonó por toda la habitación_

**-¿Como calculas la mitad de lo eterno?-se burlo el demonio mientras ingresaba en la habitación, llena de cadáveres, pertenecientes a todos los desafortunados que habían intentado hacerse con una de esas poderosas espadas-Yo Kiuby demoniaco señor del vacío, ex-general de las fuerzas del foso reclamo a rebellion-grito el demonio a los cuatro vientos, unas gigantes puestas se abrieron al otro lado de la habitación, mostrando la negra espada  
**

Naruto caminaba por el extraño puente, una vez hubo llegado a una sala más grande esta se oscureció por completo-Supongo que esto será un poco interesante-Naruto busco con la mirada algún posible enemigo pero sin resultado-Yo Naruto he venido a Reclamar a Cristalidis como mía- en medio de la oscuridad una tenue luz celeste brillo en las sombras-Genial-

Una extraña surge desde el suelo a espaladas de Naruto

-No puedes llevártela, ella me pertenece- se escucho cuando estaba a punto de recoger la espada-Ella es solo mía-se lanza a golpear a Naruto quien logra saltar para esquivarlo-Mía-detrás de Naruto se forma un brazo de sombras que golpea a Naruto y le desgarra la espalda

-Auch- levantándose mientras su herida era curada rápidamente por su Chacra-Realmente estas empezando a molestarme-

-No eres digno, cedí la mitad de mi alma, la espada la desgarro de mi cuerpo, no sabes cuánto he sufrido por tenerla-Varias manos surgen del suelo y atacan a Naruto-Muere-

-Lo siento pero eso no pasara-Naruto hace una rápida sucesión de sellos y dispara múltiples bolas de fuego al piso, incendiándolo por completo

-Porque porque no puedo obtener el poder de la espada-mientras las llamas le consumían

**-Un patético humano como tu jamás lo conseguiría-se escucho la voz del demonio zorro a las espaldas de Naruto-Si estás preparado para tomar algo porque rayos deberías dar algo a cambio-le lanza una espada negra, la cual cae a los pies de Naruto-y dime ¿cuál es tu decisión?-  
**

Levantando la espada negra-Porque he de conformarme solo con una, cuando puedo tener ambas-

-Así se habla Chico- ve como las sombras envuelven a Naruto

-Es la hora de la muerte-saliendo de las llamas negras que le envolvían

**

* * *

**

Kiuby veía orgulloso su obra, Naruto, ahora desprovisto de toda su humanidad, era una máquina de matar tal y como él lo había planeado, el ataque a Konoha comenzó tal y como lo había planeado con los demás Kages, la mayor parte del ejercito de Konoha, ahora marchaba rumbo a poner fin a la patética resistencia, el único obstáculo que le impedía a Sasuke ejercer su voluntad sobre todo el continente ninja, Konoha era muy confiada y esta sería su perdición.

Konoha había despertado producto de una lluvia de bolas de fuego que caían sobre la ciudad sin tregua, Naruto había colocado varios cientos de Clones en las murallas, para asegurar que nadie escapara del infierno que se estaba desatando en la aldea, El Kiuby solo sonrió y decidió sentarse sobre la inmensa puerta** p**rincipal.

Cientos de clones del rubio recorrían las calles aniquilando a todos sus habitantes, cada muerto era un alma más que el Kiuby recolectaba, ya cientos habían caído, pero aun faltaban cientos más, al final del día no habría, una sola alma de esa maldita aldea, Kiuby se regocijaba de la masacre que en estos momentos se estaba dando, para cuando la fuerza principal de Konoha regrese a su aldea, esta sería solo un cementerio.

Hanabi se encontraba a las puertas del hospital de Konoha, aquí empezaba su pelea, frente a ella, Sakura, la orgullosa puta del Uchiha, ella era su objetivo, la única persona que jamás podría olvidar, aquella que alejo aquello que su hermana amaba.

Sakura veía a la pequeña y ultima Hiuga, le parecía una broma de mal gusto encontrarse con la hermana menor de Hinata, en este momento.

-Veo que sigues los pasos de la puta de tu hermana-Sentencio Sakura con una sonrisa triunfante

-Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a hablar de ella-respondió con calma Hanabi

-Siguiendo a ese remedo de hombre, ese demonio-Es cortada por un kunay que lanzo Hanabi

-No te permitiré que sigas hablando así de Naruto-

-Porque, sabes que es la verdad-

-la única verdad que yo conozco, es que tú no eres digna de pronunciar sus nombres- en un movimiento rápido Hanabi trata de golpear a Sakura pero esta logra esquivarla-Dentro de poco Naruto se enfrentara a Sasuke, así que no hay nadie que pueda venir a salvarte…como si alguien lo fuese a hacer de todos modos….¿quien se preocuparía por un puta como tu?-sentencio con burla Hanabi mientras trataba nuevamente de golpear a Sakura

-Maldita, yo soy la esposa de Sasuke, el Hokage más grandioso que haya existido, yo traeré su descendencia a este mundo-

-¿Y por eso, tu precioso Hokage se acuesta con cuanta chica pase frente a el?….admítelo solo eres una tapada…Incluso Saske tiene el suficiente sentido común como para no dejar su semilla en una perdedora como tu-Hanabi había dado en el blanco, Sakura comenzó a atacar desesperadamente-Perdedora-Repitió Hanabi haciendo que Sakura perdiera toda su paciencia

La batalla continúo, entre las dos chicas, Sakura estaba fuera de sus casillas, Hanabi había atacado su punto más débil, Sakura lanzaba cientos de golpes, los cuales destruían todo a su paso, mientras Hanabi solamente la esquivaba

-Solo sabes esquivar y correr…no me extraña eres igual que tu hermana…siempre corriendo y escondiéndose…temblorosa a dar la cara….Apuesto que he tenido a Naruto entre mis piernas más veces de las que tu o ella hayan podido soñar-Soltó con veneno Sakura al ver que era incapaz de alcanzar a la ultima Hiuga

Hanabi dejo de moverse y cerro sus ojos con furia, Sakura lo iba a pagar, reunió gran parte de su Chacra con el único motivo de enseñarle a Sakura su lugar en el mundo, "a los pies de todos los demás", Sakura vio su oportunidad de atacar mientras Hanabi parecía inmóvil, y ataco con todas sus fuerzas, Grave error, poco antes que su puño se estrellara contra Hanabi una fuerza desconocida la golpeo, podía reconocer el Chacra y podía verla, pero, aun así se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-Imposible-mientras todas sus fuerzas dejaban su cuerpo y caía dolorosamente al piso

-No te preocupes no te matare….aun-

-Monstro-

-Si lo soy y pronto, seré la mujer de Naruto-sujeta de esos odiosos cabellos rosados a Sakura-Ven es hora que te muestre la caída de tu precioso Uchiha-

-No…el no perderá ante un perdedor como Naruto…el me salvara…Sasuke me ama-mientras era arrastrada por los cabellos, rumbo a la torre Hokage

-Solo ha habido una única persona que te ha amado y afortunadamente actualmente eres menos que basura para el, ahora, yo seré quien tome tu lugar en el corazón de Naruto y en su cama-mientras pateaba la cara de Sakura -Espérame aquí bien…Hay alguien a quien tengo que ver antes de llevarte con Naruto-

-¿?¿?¿?-

-Voy a llevarle un pequeño regalo a Naruto-Mientras Hanabi regresaba al hospital, dejando a Sakura Tirada en el piso, completamente incapacitada para la batalla

* * *

Naruto veía los cadáveres de los ninjas de Konoha que habían tenido la desgracia de cruzarse, ninguno había dicho algo realmente importante, así que simplemente los arrojo, al centro del lago.

_Era una noche pacifica en el bosque de Ashenvale, la luna estaba llena e iluminaba a la perfección todo el bosque, los elfos de la noche, criaturas nocturnas por naturaleza y cultura, eran una sociedad pacifica, protectora de la naturaleza con sus druidas, pero a la vez guerrera, por sus centinelas y su líder, Tyrande Whisperwind estaba en la cima de un árbol, admirando a Elune. _


End file.
